In recent years, a target biological substance to be tested (an example of a target chemical substance) is extracted from a specimen collected from a subject or the like, the target biological substance thus extracted is labeled with a fluorescent substance or a chemiluminescent substance, a solution containing the target biological substance is caused to come into contact with a carrier such as a DNA chip or a string-shaped probe array by fixing a plurality of kinds of test substances (probes) having a predetermined relationship with the target biological substance at a predetermined plurality of different positions which can be distinguished from an outside in a planar shape or one-dimensional manner, or the solution containing the target biological substance is stored in a well of a microplate which stores the test substance or to which the test substance is fixed to cause a reaction, and the target biological substance is tested based on presence or absence of fluorescence or chemiluminescence at each position on the carrier or in each well.
In measurement of fluorescence and chemiluminescence, it is necessary to label a target biological substance with a fluorescent substance or a chemiluminescent substance in advance, and then to guide light from a container where a reaction takes place to a light receiving section using an optical system such as an optical fiber. Furthermore, a carrier such as a DNA chip or a string-shaped probe array needs to be arrayed so as to be measurable from an outside of a translucent dispensing tip. Processing may require labor, or a device scale may expand.
Meanwhile, in place of performing optical measurement, there is a detecting device for determining presence or absence of a target biological substance and a base structure of the target biological substance by disposing a sensor having arrayed therein electrodes to which test substances capable of bonding to the target biological substance are fixed (Patent Literature 1).
In the device, processing is performed by disposing the sensor in a holder and moving a reaction tank, a cleaning tank, an intercalating agent solution tank, and a measuring tank, or by attaching the sensor to an inside of a container and dispensing or removing a required reagent.
Alternatively, the sensor is incorporated in a micro liquid circuit, a sample is introduced by a hand method, and voltage is applied to perform measurement.